Trapped Inside
by Kumori-san
Summary: The beginning of Majora's Mask from Link's POV. (btw, I don't own Zelda or anything related to it, Nintendo does. So now, don't sue me!)


Hyrule, a land of legends, is where I come from. There, I became a part of the many legends that surround that land. It is in that land that I defeated the King of Evil, Gannondorf, and earned the title "Hero of Time". My name…is Link. I am a Hylian boy, now 11 years old, and have done more than most people do in their entire lifetime. I have no parents, for my mother was killed when I was very young, and my father…I know nothing of. Yes, it is true that I am the Hero of Time. And I almost laugh sometimes, when I think of how I had a perfectly normal life just a year or two ago. I had many friends; a place that I could call home, and I was just like everybody else…but I cannot allow my thoughts to dwell on that past long lost. I have embarked on a new journey…a personal journey. I went in search of an invaluable friend, one that left my side after her tasks were complete. Of course, I never imagined that my personal journey would turn into a journey that would affect the entire land of Termina. And to think, it all began with two small, somewhat-innocent fairies…  
  
I sat, looking down, on my horse's bare back. Ah, yes, my beloved horse—Epona. A loving creature, she is…but only if you can gain her trust. For me, that was an easy task. Malon had taught me a song that enticed Epona, and caused her to trust and become friendly with the person who plays the song. Perhaps because Epona knows that only people that her original owner, Malon, know and trust are allowed to learn that song. So she knows the people who play that song are trustworthy. I don't know, since I cannot read her mind…at least not without a certain mask.  
  
Epona walked slowly through the forest. We had entered an uncharted region of the Lost Woods, and it was filled with thick, dense fog. The fog was almost as thick and dense as the trees, which were everywhere about us. I paid almost no attention to where we were going, for my thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
I was recounting all the events in my life—Collecting the 3 Spiritual Stones from the forest, mountain, and river. I remembered how incredibly happy I felt when I had completed that task of retrieving the 3 Spiritual Stones, and how that happiness had so quickly turned to fear and sorrow. Navi had said she had an odd, sickening feeling that something terrible was going to happen…and as soon as we'd reached the drawbridge that led into Hyrule Castle Town Market, I knew she was right. A cloud of darkness hovered over the entire town…thunder and lighting clashed together…and then, as I stood outside the town, the Princess of Hyrule fled with Impa on their white horse. I could see the horrified look on her face as she looked back at me, and then threw an object into the moat surrounding the Market… I watched her ride away, Navi floating overhead. As I turned, I saw…him…the King of Evil…Gannondorf. He'd asked me which way the Princess had gone, and I refused to tell him, sensing that his heart was made of pure evil. Navi flew behind me, afraid of the being, and Gannondorf began to threaten me. I drew my small sword and brought my wooden shield in front of me, stepping back a bit. I wanted to protect Princess Zelda, no matter what. Gannondorf only laughed, and gathered a dark purplish-black magic at his hand, shooting it at my body. An intense pain had filled me, and I was cast backwards many feet, yelling in pain and shock. Navi had flown to my side, worried, like a true friend. Gannondorf gave one last threat, then rode off in pursuit of Princess Zelda…after that…  
  
My thoughts were brought back to reality, as Epona came to a halt. I drew my head up, looking around the dark forest, searching for any sign of Navi. Or any life form, really. I looked up into the trees, wondering if there were any birds or animals around here. Or monsters, which didn't really concern me much. After what I'd been through, there was no need to worry about some forest monster. I knew tons of tactics against just about any kind of creature, and plus, I had my trusty Kokiri Sword and my metal Hero's Shield, given to me specially.  
  
'I wonder if she's even around here…and even if she is, what are the chances that I'll find her? But…I miss her…why'd she have to leave anyways? Didn't she want to be around me anymore? No…it wasn't that…she just had to leave, since her task was complete, and Hyrule was saved. What if I never see her again? What if I spend my entire life searching for her, and never see a trace of her? If only…time could stop…'  
  
I looked behind me, seeing nothing but fog and trees. I sighed quietly, my heart beginning to fill with dismay. But I wouldn't give up hope, not now. After all…I was the Hero of Time, wasn't I?  
  
'No…I'll find her…I know I will,' I thought, continuing to look behind me. Epona lowered her head, and I felt my hand, which was rested on her soft, orange-brown neck, go down a little with it. I heard a faint noise, which sounded a bit like a fairy flying, but thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, so I paid it no heed. I shifted uncomfortably for some reason, and then felt myself being lifted up quickly and violently. Epona had reared up in fright, neighing frantically, and I had instantly been flipped backward off the horse. I had almost no time to think, or make any reaction, and within a second I felt a sharp pain flow throughout my body as my head slammed against the hard ground. I was quickly dazed, and then there was…nothing.  
  
I still don't know how long it was that I was unconscious, but it mustn't have been very long. I remember slowly opening my eyes, the pain in my head rushing back to me. I gripped the ground for support, and stood up carefully, still feeling dizzy from the impact.  
  
'Ugh…what was that…?' I thought to myself, holding my hand against my aching head through my green Kokiri hat. That didn't help the pain, but I suppose I thought it might. I began to become aware of things again, and noticed a small, short, flute-like sound being played repeatedly. And then odd laughter, apparently from the person who was making the sound. There were voices, too; bickering voices. A male's voice and a female's voice. I turned around, toward the noises, and my eyes widened as I suddenly realized what was going on. A young Skull Kid, who looked to be about my height, was playing my ocarina! The two bickering voices turned out to be two fairies, a purple and yellowish-white one, who had just noticed my awakening. They made an alarming sound, which resembled ringing, and the Skull Kid turned around. He was wearing an odd mask, which was slightly heart-shaped, and had large eyes on it. Spikes surrounded the edges on the top and sides, and there were many colors and patterns on it. But…there was something about the mask…that didn't feel right…  
  
The Skull Kid yelled out in alarm when he saw me, and made an attempt to hide the ocarina by putting it behind his back.  
  
'He's none too bright…but why the heck did he steal my ocarina?!' I thought angrily, and stepped back half a step. The Skull Kid stared at me, curiously, still holding the ocarina behind his back. I lunged forward, in an attempt to grab the little imp and get my ocarina back, but the Skull Kid was amazingly fast. He jumped out of the way, causing me to only grab air, and almost lose my balance. The Skull Kid landed on Epona's back, and Epona reared up in surprise. The Skull Kid held onto her neck with one hand, staring at me for a split second, and then forcing Epona to run off in a gallop. His two fairies followed him, and so did I. Before Epona could get up to full speed, I ran at a sprint after the Skull Kid and his fairies, determined to get both my horse and my ocarina back.  
  
'I think the goddesses are punishing me for something, because this day is realllllly beginning to suck!' I thought quickly, and ran up close to Epona. I quickly made a desperate dive for the Skull Kid, and managed to grab hold of his leg, pulling him halfway off my horse. Epona was up to full speed now, and I was being dragged along the ground, still holding onto the Skull Kid's leg with my life. I thought I heard the Skull Kid say a swear at me, which sounded something like, "Get the $%@& off of my leg!"  
  
My legs were getting a real beating as they dragged along the rough ground, and surged with pain. I couldn't tell if they were bleeding or not, but I expected that they were by now, since it certainly felt like the skin had been broken several times over. My grip began to weaken, and my palms became wet with sweat. My blonde bangs were now plastered to my forehead by a mixture of sweat and dirt, and my green tunic was being ripped and covered by dirt and perspiration. Epona made a swift, sharp turn, which completely demolished my grip on the Skull Kid's leg, throwing me several feet from the galloping horse. I tumbled backwards, and lie on my back for a few moments, breathing rapidly. I sat up, looking at my dirty, tired, and injured legs. I forced them to go on, and stood up, running forward through the grass, and through an arch that rose up off the ground, making an odd formation.  
  
My legs begged for me to stop running and rest, but I could not. I had to get Epona and my ocarina back. Through the archway were several wide, wooden pillars, which looked like they reached about 5 feet in diameter. The first few rose up like staircases, and I ran up them, to the top pillar, my head still pounding from the impact when I fell off Epona earlier. There were three more pillars that led to a platform, which was about 10 feet off of the ground, connected to a solid natural wall. I jumped from platform to platform, forcing myself to flip to get more distance in my jumps. When I reached the platform, my legs ached even more, and I felt as though I could collapse then and there. I moved my bangs away from my eyes and to the side of my forehead, which was now covered with sweat. I looked forward, and saw nothing but the blackness of a small tunnel that went into the wall.  
  
'I'm coming…Epona…' I thought, and ran into the tunnel, thinking that it would be long and complex. Instead, it only went a few feet, and then there was an extremely large hole in the ground, that looked to be about 15- 20 feet in diameter. However, I didn't get a good look at it, as I came to a halt on one foot at the very edge of the hole, trying desperately to keep my balance. I leaned forward and backward for a split second, until I just couldn't keep my balance any longer, and fell straight into the dark hole, screaming in fear. A million thoughts ran through my mind, as I prepared myself for the rough impact that was surely going to kill me, since I fell from an obviously high place. I continued screaming until I felt myself hit something that wasn't very hard, but rather soft, actually. I looked at my landing point, and noticed that it was a moderately large yellow flower, which was on a small plot of land in very shallow water. The impact didn't hurt nearly as much as I had expected, and it most certainly did not hurt enough to kill me.  
  
A bright light lit up in the dark room I was in, and I quickly used my arm and hand to shield my eyes. I was so startled by the light that I jumped up, not noticing the aching pain that still lay within my legs and head. I looked at where the light was coming from, and saw that Skull Kid, hovering in mid-air, and looking straight at me. Spotlights were being shined on him.  
  
"What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it! There's no use in a thing like that, so I did you a favor…and got rid of it." The Skull Kid snickered, his two fairy companions floating next to him.  
  
A mixture of sorrow and anger filled me, as I thought of all the horrible things the Skull Kid could've done to "get rid" of Epona. A sickening feeling twisted my stomach, and I stared blankly at the Skull Kid.  
  
"Wh-why…?" I managed to say, although I wanted to say something a little more…more… "meaningful" to him. Like, "What the @%#$ did you do to my horse, you sick, twisted little bas****?!".  
  
"Aw, what, are you sad because your little horsey isn't gonna be around anymore? Is that what's wrong? Don't look so sad. I just wanted to have a little fun with you…hee hee…" the Skull Kid giggled. I continued to stare at him, restraining myself from pulling my sword out and killing him.  
  
"You…you're nothing but an evil, twisted little Skull Kid! I swear, if you did anything to Epona…"  
  
"You'll do what? Kill me? I don't think so. For, you see, I have greater powers than you could ever imagine. Perhaps…a demonstration is needed." The Skull Kid said. I wondered what he meant by that, and quickly got my answer, as the Skull Kid's head shook back and forth, making an odd sound, and causing waves of dark purple magic come out of the mask he was wearing and infect me. I felt an instant pain, and wanted to scream out, but no sound came.  
  
I suddenly found myself in a black void, and I was…surrounded by Deku Scrubs. It seemed as though they were trying to attack me, or suffocate me, or something…but there were so many, and I couldn't even make a motion to grab my sword. They were all making that odd sound that was created when their yellowish-red leaves rubbed together, and it was unbearable. Panic filled my mind, and I was unable to think straight. I started running…running away from the Deku Scrubs, and holding my hands over my head and ears, trying to get away from the sound. I didn't look where I was going, either; I just kept running, desperate to get away from the monsters that were pursuing me. A sudden, terrifying pain filled my body, as I could almost feel my bones shifting within me, and myself being twisted and shaped until I couldn't take it anymore, and I screamed out in anguish.  
  
And then…I was back. Back on the large, yellow flower, back in the dark room with the spotlights shining on the Skull Kid. My breathing was rapid, as I looked down at my reflection on the water. My own reflection caused my stomach to feel as though it had been ripped out of me, and I held my head with my hands in disbelief. The reflection I looked at was no longer a reflection of a young boy wearing a Kokiri tunic. It now showed a Deku Scrub, with short, green pants and a green Kokiri hat with short, sharp blonde hair sticking out of it. My eyes were a bright yellow, and they looked like upside-down crescent moons, filled with sorrow. I let out a scream when I looked at my reflection, realizing what the Skull Kid had done to me. However, the scream was not even my voice… it was higher pitched, and was almost wooden-sounding. The Skull Kid only laughed.  
  
"Now that's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking like that forever!" He told me with a laugh, and started floating backwards out of the room and into a wooden tunnel. I tried to pull myself together, and ran after the Skull Kid.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" I screamed, my voice barely hiding the tears that were welling up within me. However, the Skull Kid only laughed. I ran as fast as my short, wooden legs would take me, trying to catch up to him. One of the fairies—the yellowish-white one—attacked me a little and pushed me back.  
  
'How pathetic is this?! I'm getting beaten up by a fairy!' I thought angrily, but I was forced to shield myself with my hand from the fairy's pushes. The purple fairy had just entered the wooden tunnel, and looked back at the one that was stopping me.  
  
"S-sis!" It yelled out, and a split second later, a heavy door slammed down on the entrance to the tunnel. I paid almost no attention to the girl fairy as she flew up to the door and started shouting for her friends to open the door.  
  
I just stared down at my body, still in complete disbelief at what had just happened. I was a Deku Scrub. My spirit was trapped within a body that didn't belong to me.  
  
I was trapped inside. 


End file.
